Princess Davidddizor starts a massive school shooting/Sent to Nohr
Cast *Julie as Princess Davidddizor *Salli as Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Camilla *Brian as Sōta Midorihara and C-17 Globemaster III Pilot *Steven as Leo *Professor as Xander *Young Guy as U.S. Marines * * Transcript *(June 7, 2018) *Princess Davidddizor: Hi, I'm Princess Davidddizor and today I'm going to shoot everyone at school!! *- Electric begins to play in the background as Princess Davidddizor grabbed out a deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and begins her 9/11 sized rampage by shooting at innocent students. *Female Japanese High School Student: Waaaaaaaaaaah! There's a girl with a minigun! Run! *Sōta Midorihara: Attention students, we have a Code Red! I repeat, we have a Code Red! A student brought a quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and is shooting everyone like crazy! Please lock your doors, turn off the lights, close your curtains, hide under your desks and run for your lives! *Princess Davidddizor: Shouty voice 1500% louder PREPARE TO FEEL MY SHOOTING RAMPAGE! *(Later after the shooting) *to: Princess Davidddizor at home with her parents. *Princess Davidddizor's Mom: So Princess Davidddizor, how was your day? *Princess Davidddizor: It was good. *Princess Davidddizor's Dad: Now let's see what's on the news. *is the news. *Sakura Shimano: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash. A deadliest 9/11 sized mass shooting has stuck GoAnimate Omega High School. 4,000 students, 200 militarized security officers and 3,800 teachers died and about 3,800 students, 1,200 militarized security officers and 1,600 teachers were injured! We have identified a student caught on camera armed with a deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers. Her name is Princess Davidddizor. Princess Davidddizor says she hates school so she took out her deadly minigun to school and shot everyone! We go live outside the footage GoAnimate Omega High School with Sakura Shimano. *Renge Midorihara: Thanks Sakura Shimano. Here we are outside the footage of the 9/11 sized shooting. Lots of kids are being rushed to the hospitals. Some of the kids are getting CPR and are being rushed to the ICU! We have lots of students and teachers getting paramedics hooking up oxygen masks onto their faces and put onto spinal boards for a long time! We have lots of students and teachers being paralyzed and in need of 24 hour surgery! We also have lots of students and teachers being completely paralyzed and needed surgery! Now we have my husband Sōta Midorihara who is the principal of this school for the entire month. He thinks Princess Davidddizor has something to do with this. *Sōta Midorihara: Well, it was just a very typical school day and I saw Princess Davidddizor pulling out a extremely deadly maximum powerful minigun and started shooting kids and I saw lots of kids getting paralyzed and 2,000 kids, 200 militarized security officers and 1,800 teachers even died! I was so scared for my life until I see lots of students and teachers getting paralyzed and put onto spinal boards for a long time! Kidaroo voice 2000% AND PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND PARALYZED FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE OF YOU!!! IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM AND WILL RECEIVE A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ENTERING MY SCHOOL!!! IF YOU GO 110 FEET NEAR THIS SCHOOL, YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!! AND GUEST WHAT?!! YOU ARE PAYING EVERYONE'S HOSPITAL BILL!! EVERY SINGLE KID HAS A BILL WITH THE WORTH OF $12,000!!!! YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY YOUR PARENTS AND SENT TO NOHR BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST ACT OF TERRORISM YOU HAD EVER DONE!!!! THIS IS EVEN MEGA WORSER THAN THE COLUMBINE HIGH SCHOOL MASSSACRE!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!! SO GOODBYE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!!! *Princess Davidddizor's Mom: (offscreen) louder PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR, YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!! *Renge Midorihara: We will be right back with the interviews with the families of the victims after this 5 minute commercial break! *Princess Davidddizor's Dad: Shouty voice 5000% louder OH!!! (X80) WHAT ON EARTH PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR?!!!! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU CAUSE A MASSIVE SCHOOL SHOOTING RAMPAGE?!!! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT IS AN ACT OF MASS TERRORISM!!!!!!! *Princess Davidddizor's Mom: Shouty voice 4800% louder AND AS FOR THIS, WE ARE CALLING THE UNITED STATES MILITARY TO ARREST YOU AND SEND YOU TO NOHR!!! *Princess Davidddizor: No! (X30) *U.S. Marine: Princess Daviddizor! you are under arrest. *Princess Davidddizor: Where are you going to take me? *C-17 Globemaster III Pilot: You're getting sent to Nohr where Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise will kill you. And if you dare escape from Nohr, you will be brutally beaten up by Sharptooth! *(12 hours and 20 minutes later) *Xander: Destroy! *Leo: Destroy! *Camilla: Destroy! *Elise: Destroy! *(The Nohrian Family charges at Princess Davidddizor to destroy her) *Princess Davidddizor: Oh god help me! Category:Stories With violence Category:Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:2018 videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show